O presente de Padfoot
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: (Sirem) Remus sempre desejou ter um gatinho, mas Sirius odeia felinos. Será que o Maroto irá ceder e permitirá que tenham um em casa?


**Titulo:** O presente de Padfoot| **Autora:** Sandra Longbottom| **Ship:** Sirius Black/Remus Lupin| **Gênero/Categoria:** U/A | **Classificação:** K+ | **Formato:** One-shot| **Idioma:** Português |

**Aviso(s):** Blá, blá, blá…os de sempre. É tudo da J. , mas a imaginação é livre e graças à ela podemos nos divertir.

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens, lugares e citações que forem reconhecidos como sendo da saga de Harry Potter são da prioridade de J. , Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Nenhum lucro foi auferido pela criação desta fic.

**Sinopse:** (Sirem) Remus sempre desejou ter um gatinho, mas Sirius odeia felinos. Será que o Maroto irá ceder e permitirá que tenham um em casa?

**Notas:**

**1) **Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, é pura diversão.

**2)** Contém Slash (relação Homem x Homem), portanto se você não gosta ou se sente incomodado com isso, é simples: Não Leia.

**Uma boa leitura a todos ^^**

**S.L.**

**O PRESENTE DE PADFOOT**

O sol entrava pela janela da sala. Pela primeira vez, em muitos anos, Grimmauld Place parecia outra casa, mais iluminada e limpa, diferente daquela casa fechada e escura, rodeada de artefactos das Trevas. Remus estava sentado no sofá, de veludo negro, vendo seu álbum de fotografias, enquanto esperava que Sirius voltasse de seu passeio. Finalmente a guerra tinha acabado e Voldemort tinha sido destruído. Para sempre. Virou a página e viu uma foto de Prongs, com Lily e Harry a seu lado. Essa foto tinha sido tirada quando Harry tinha seis meses. Sorriu inconscientemente ao ver a expressão de pura safadeza do amigo, expressão essa que era dos tempos da escola. Tinha saudades deles. Quando viu o gato preto enroscado nas pernas de Lily, suspirou. Remus amava felinos, principalmente gatos. Eram muito queridos e independentes. Mas seus pais nunca o deixaram ter um e sabia que Sirius nunca iria permitir que tivessem um em casa. E isso o deixava triste. Uma lágrima caiu no rosto de Remus, que imediatamente a limpou. Fechou o álbum ao mesmo tempo que a porta da entrada se abria.

-Moony. – A voz alegre de Sirius ecoou pela casa – Onde você está?

-Estou na sala. – Respondeu Remus, sua voz demonstrando a tristeza que sentia. O Maroto espreitou para a sala com um sorriso no rosto mas, vendo a expressão de tristeza de seu namorado, parou de sorrir e perguntou, preocupado, enquanto se dirigia para ele:

-Meu amor, o que aconteceu? – Remus suspirou e olhou para Sirius. Seu namorado se tinha posto de joelhos e o olhava com preocupação. Respondeu:

-Nada, Pad.

-Nada? – Perguntou Sirius – Mas você está chorando. Porque está triste?

-Tenho saudades deles. – Respondeu Remus, de cabeça baixa. Sirius ficou calado por uns momentos, entendendo o que seu namorado queria dizer. Remus limpou as lágrimas que caíam de seu rosto e abriu o álbum, o fitando demoradamente. Sirius se levantou e se colocou atrás do sofá e espreitou pelo ombro de seu companheiro. Ao ver a foto, comentou:

-Ah! Prongs e sua expressão de safadeza. Você se lembra dos tapas que ele levava das garotas na nossa época de estudantes quando ele lhes dizia que eram gostosas?

Remus gargalhou e exclamou:

-Claro que sim! – Fitou a fotografia por uns momentos e hesitou. Queria fazer uma pergunta, mas tinha medo da resposta de seu namorado. Mordeu os lábios e suspirou. Sirius, percebendo a ansiedade de Remus, lhe perguntou:

-Moony, o que você tem? Pode falar para mim. – Remus respirou fundo e disse:

-Quero fazer uma pergunta para você, mas…tenho medo da resposta…

-Diga, Remus. Está me assustando! – Exclamou Sirius, preocupado. Remus se levantou e olhou nos olhos se seu namorado e perguntou:

-O que acha de termos um gatinho? – Sirius olhou para o companheiro, chocado e gaguejou:

-O-o quê?

-Podíamos ter um gatinho. Ia ser tão… – Começou Remus, sonhadoramente, mas foi interrompido pelo Maroto, que gritou:

-Você está maluco, Moony? Eu me transformo em um cachorro! Você sabe que gatos e cachorros não se dão! Isso é impossível, eu… – Mas se interrompeu, ao ver que Remus chorava. Respirou fundo e falou:

-Moony, eu… – Mas foi interrompido pelo companheiro, que disse:

-Deixe lá, Sirius. Você não quer um gato. Não faz mal.

-Mas… – Começou Sirius, começando a ficar com remorsos.

-Não se preocupe. Eu não falo mais nesse assunto. – Falou Remus, tristemente, e correu para o quarto do casal. Sirius ficou parado na sala, pensando, até que ouviu a porta do quarto ser batida com violência, o acordando. Subiu as escadas devagar e colocou o ouvido na porta, ouvindo Remus chorando. Ergueu o punho, para bater á porta, mas desistiu. Ficou um bocado na porta ouvindo seu namorado chorando. O Maroto detestava ver seu companheiro triste e, dessa vez, ele tinha sido o culpado. Suspirou e pensou: _"Tenho de fazer alguma coisa.". _Se lembrou de seu afilhado. Ele o iria ajudar. Desceu as escadas e se dirigiu para a lareira. Pegou em pó de flú e exclamou:

-Casa de Harry! – E fechou os olhos, se sentindo a ser puxado. Quando parou, abriu os olhos e viu que estava na sala de estar de seu afilhado. Saiu da lareira, limpou as cinzas que estavam em suas roupas e gritou:

-Harry! Você está em casa? – A voz de Harry ecoou pela casa:

-Sim, Sirius. Estou na cozinha com Draco. – Sirius se dirigiu para a cozinha e parou na porta para assistir á cena: Harry estava fazendo um bolo enquanto Draco estava acariciando um gatinho branco. Harry se virou para o padrinho e perguntou, preocupado, vendo sua expressão sombria:

-Oi, Sirius. Que aconteceu? – Sirius olhou para o afilhado e respondeu:

-Problemas com Remus. – Draco e Harry se entreolharam e o loiro disse:

-Vou sair para… – Mas Sirius o interrompeu:

-Fique. Preciso da ajuda dos dois. – Se sentou na cadeira e começou a explicar o que tinha acontecido. De vez em quando o jovem casal se entreolhava, mas nada dizia. Quando terminou de falar, Harry e Draco se entreolharam de novo. Harry pigarreou e disse:

-Sirius, você sabe que não foi boa ideia ter gritado com Remus...

-Eu sei! – Exclamou o animargo. – Mas ter um gato…

-Qual é o problema? – Perguntou Draco, o interrompendo.

-Eu sou um cachorro, e cachorros e gatos não se dão nada bem.

-Isso é mentira, Sirius. Um mito. – Falou Harry – Conheço muitos casos de pessoas que teem cachorros e gatos, e não há problemas.

-Sério? – Perguntou o animargo, curioso. – Não sabia.

-E até há animais que adotam outros que não são de sua espécie. – Continuou Harry - Por exemplo, eu já ouvi falar de casos em que gatas adotaram cachorros bebês e os alimentaram como se fossem seus filhos.

Sirius ficou pensativo por uns momentos, enquanto várias questões passavam por sua mente. Draco e Harry se entreolharam e, de repente, se ouviu um miado. O gatinho branco saltou dos braços de Draco e caminhou lentamente para Sirius, que o fitou com desconfiança. Os dois se entreolharam longamente, até que o gatinho miou e saltou para o colo do Maroto. Sirius olhou em pânico para os garotos, que sorriram. Harry falou, com suavidade:

-Esse é Fluffy. O comprámos á dois dias. – Fluffy ronronou e se encostou mais ao Maroto.

-E parece que gosta de você. – Falou o loiro, enquanto abraçava seu namorado. O gatinho ronronou de novo e Sirius sorriu. Os gatinhos não pareciam ser ruins. Se lembrou de Remus e ficou triste. Ele não gostava de ver seu namorado triste, principalmente por sua culpa. Olhou para o casal e falou:

-E agora, Remus não vai me perdoar.

-Porque não compra um gato para ele? – Perguntou o loiro. Sirius olhou para Draco e lhe perguntou:

-Onde compro um gato?

-Nós temos uma _pet shop _perto de nossa casa. – Falou Harry – Quer ir lá connosco?

-Sim. – Respondeu o Maroto. Harry desligou o fogão e se dirigiram para a porta.

Sirius abriu a porta e saiu. Draco saiu de seguida e Harry fechou a porta. O loiro chamou o elevador e esperaram os três. Entraram e Draco se colocou atrás de seu companheiro, o abraçando possessivamente. Sussurrou algo em seu ouvido, fazendo Harry gemer em resposta:

-Dray... - O animargo deu um risinho e disse, chamando a atenção do casal:

-Oi! Vocês estão acompanhados. – O casal se afastou, envergonhado e Harry pediu:

-Me desculpe, padrinho.

-A culpa é sua, Malfoy. Você o transformou em um pervertido. – Comentou o animargo, enquanto olhava para seu afilhado.

-Sirius! – Gritou Harry, que sentiu suas faces ficando quentes. O loiro sorriu maliciosamente, enquanto puxava seu companheiro para si e disse:

-É verdade, mas ele é o meu pervertido.

-Draco! – Gritou Harry, se afastando e deu um tapa no ombro do loiro. O Maroto riu e as portas do elevador se abriram. Harry ultrapassou o padrinho e abriu a porta da rua, os deixando passar. Na rua, Sirius reparou que os muggles andavam, apressados e nem sequer olhavam para eles. Harry e Draco foram á frente e o Maroto reparou na forma afetuosa como eles se olhavam. Sorriu inconscientemente, ao se lembrar da forma carinhosa como Remus o olhava. Quando não estavam brigados. Suspirou, arrependido, se lembrando do companheiro chorando. Harry parou, se virou para o padrinho e falou:

-É aqui. – Sirius olhou para a loja, que estava á sua frente. Reparou que se chamava _Pet__Shop_, tal como Harry tinha mencionado. Entraram e o Maroto reparou nas espécies de animais que ali se encontravam, como peixes e pássaros.

Uma funcionária ruiva foi ter com eles e perguntou, amavelmente:

-Boa tarde e bem vindos á _Pet Shop_. O que desejam?

-Gostaríamos de ver gatinhos. – Falou Harry. A mulher pediu:

-Venham comigo. – Os homens a seguiram e o Maroto reparou que a loja era enorme, com vários corredores e havia uma enorme variedade de animais pequenos e de médio porte.

-Chegámos. – Falou a funcionária, tirando Sirius de seus pensamentos. O animargo poderia jurar que nunca tinha visto tantos gatos juntos. Ouviu Draco sussurrar:

-São tão fofos! - A mulher retirou de dentro da gaiola de vidro um gatinho negro, de olhos azuis e o colocou nas mãos do Maroto que, lentamente, ergueu sua mão e o afagou com receio. Não sabia qual seria a reação do gato. O gatinho ronronou e se encostou mais ao Maroto, querendo mais contato. Sirius deu um sorrisinho e falou com sinceridade:

-Gosto dele. – Draco se chegou para perto do animargo e, ao ver o felino, disse:

-É muito bonito.

-E se parece com você, padrinho. – Comentou Harry. Sirius olhou com atenção para o gatinho, que olhava para o Maroto com seus grandes olhos azuis e percebeu que era verdade. Sorriu, pensando na reação de seu companheiro e falou para a funcionária:

-Quero esse. – A mulher sorriu e lhes mostrou o caminho para a caixa. O animargo afagava o gatinho, que miava, contente. A funcionária pegou em uma gaiola branca e perguntou:

-Quer a gaiola? – Sirius olhou para a gaiola e ficou horrorizado. Lhe lembrou Azkaban, o tempo em que esteve preso. Abanou negativamente a cabeça e falou, sombriamente:

-Não, obrigado. – A funcionária guardou a gaiola e disse:

-São cinquenta libras. – O Maroto perdeu a cor, se lembrando que não tinha dinheiro Muggle. Olhou para Harry, que prontamente retirou sua carteira do bolso do casaco e entregou o dinheiro á mulher. Saíram da loja e Draco comentou:

-Nunca percebi muito bem o dinheiro Muggle.

-É verdade. – Concordou Sirius – É muito esquisito.

-Mas é fácil de se utilizar. – Falou Harry, calmamente.

-Para você é fácil! – Exclamaram os dois homens e Harry riu. O gatinho ronronou e o animargo afagou suas orelhas, fazendo com que o casal se risse. O Maroto olhou para eles e perguntou, confuso:

-Do que vocês estão rindo?

-Antes você estava cheio de dúvidas e agora está agarrado ao gato. – Falou Harry. Deu um sorrisinho malicioso e continuou – Cuidado. Remus pode ficar chateado com tanta atenção.

E riram de novo. Sirius revirou os olhos e continuou afagando o gatinho, com um sorriso nos lábios. Caminharam calmamente para a casa de Harry e Draco enquanto conversavam. Quando entraram em casa, Sirius disse:

-Vou aparatar daqui.

-Boa sorte. – Falou Harry. Sirius olhou para o afilhado e agradeceu:

-Obrigado por me terem ajudado. – Abraçou calorosamente os dois garotos e se afastou. O loiro disse, surpreendido, mas com um sorriso nos lábios:

-De nada, Black. – O Maroto piscou um olho e aparatou na sala de sua casa. Fez vários feitiços de limpeza e arrumação. Queria fazer uma surpresa a seu companheiro e tudo tinha de estar perfeito. Iluminou o local com velas flutuantes, pousou o gatinho no sofá e lhe lançou um feitiço para que ele não sumisse. Se dirigiu para a cozinha e cozinhou um arroz de pato, com salada a acompanhar. De vez em quando ia á sala ver se o gatinho ainda lá estava e o via dormindo no sofá. Terminou de cozinhar e olhou para o relógio, que estava na parede. Eram nove e meia da noite e Remus ainda não tinha saído do quarto. Arrumou a mesa da sala, colocando champanhe, copos, pratos, talheres e o jantar. Vendo que estava tudo bem, sorriu e fez aparecer uma caixa de bombons. Subiu as escadas e bateu á porta, mas seu companheiro não lhe respondeu.

-_Alohomorra._ – Sussurrou o Maroto e a porta se abriu. Entrou no quarto e viu Remus deitado na cama, dormindo calmamente. Se aproximou e, vendo as marcas das lágrimas no rosto de companheiro, se xingou mentalmente:_ "Droga". _Abanou Remus, delicadamente e chamou:

-Moony, acorde. – Remus abriu os olhos e, vendo o Maroto, desviou o olhar, magoado, e perguntou:

-O que você quer?

-Venha comigo. – Pediu o animargo, ansiosamente. Pegou delicadamente na mão de Moony, que se levantou automaticamente. Se colocou de joelhos, diante dele, ergueu a caixa de bombons e fez sua típica expressão de cachorrinho abandonado. Remus deu um sorrisinho ao ver a expressão de Padfoot e o Maroto implorou:

-Me perdoa, Moony? – Remus nada disse, mas pegou na caixa de bombons e a abriu. Eram seus bombons preferidos. Olhou para o companheiro e respondeu, com sinceridade:

-Claro que sim, Pad. Eu te amo. – Sirius sorriu com a resposta e falou:

-Eu também te amo. – Pegou na mão de Remus e pediu:

-Venha comigo. – Moony ficou curioso. Pousou a caixa dos bombons em cima do criado mudo e seguiu o animargo. Desceram as escadas e, quando chegaram á sala, Remus falou:

-A decoração está muito bonita. – Fitou o jantar, que estava em cima da mesa e perguntou, com incredulidade:

-Foi você que fez? – Sirius acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e Remus exclamou, surpreendido:

-Você fez mesmo? Finalmente! Estou tentando há muito tempo que você cozinhe e…

-Remus. – Interrompeu Sirius. Remus parou de falar e o animargo apontou para o sofá. O companheiro olhou e soltou um grito, espantado. O gatinho acordou com o grito e miou, assustado. Lágrimas caíam pelo rosto de Moony, que fitava o gatinho com incredulidade e alegria. Sirius ergueu sua mão direita e as limpou, cuidadosamente. Remus olhou agradecido para o Maroto e o puxou para si, o beijando apaixonadamente. O animargo agarrou seu companheiro pela cintura e o abraçou possessivamente. Ficaram se beijando até que o ar faltou, os obrigando a se separarem. Remus se dirigiu para o sofá e pegou no gatinho, que miou. Afagou sua barriga e o gatinho ronronou em resposta. Olhou para Sirius e sussurrou:

-Obrigado…. – O animargo sorriu e Moony pegou em sua varinha, que estava em suas calças e lançou vários feitiços não-verbais. Fez aparecer no chão uma caminha, uma bolinha vermelha e uma caixa de areia. Colocou o gatinho na caixa, se virou para Sirius e disse:

-Preciso de lavar minhas mãos. Estou morrendo de fome. – E saiu da sala. O animargo sorriu, aliviado. Moony o tinha perdoado. Seu companheiro nem precisava de se verbalizar para o dizer. Seus gestos o demonstravam. Se sentou no sofá, quando um pensamento lhe ocorreu. Ele só seria feliz se Remus também fosse. Remus apareceu na sala e olhou para o gatinho, que brincava com a bolinha. Se sentou na mesa e começaram a comer. De vez em quando, abanava positivamente e cabeça e falava para Sirius:

-Delicioso. Mesmo muito bom. - E Sirius sorria internamente, orgulhoso de si mesmo. Acabaram de jantar e levantaram a mesa. Moony se dirigiu para a cozinha e aqueceu o leite para o gatinho. Colocou dentro de uma tigela e a levou para sala. Colocou á frente do gatinho, que logo começou bebendo. O animargo olhou para o felino e perguntou ao companheiro:

-Qual vai ser o nome dele?

-Blackie. – Respondeu Remus.

-Blackie? – Perguntou o Maroto – Mas porquê, Blackie?

-Porque é o diminutivo de Black. – Respondeu Moony – E eu gosto.

Remus avançou sensualmente para o Maroto, que gemeu com a visão. Se colocou á sua frente e falou baixinho, com sensualidade:

-Você merece uma recompensa. Se encontre dentro de cinco minutos no quarto. Eu hoje vou levar você á lua. – E saiu da sala, deixando Sirius completamente excitado. Hoje Remus iria ter o controle. E o Maroto adorava ser controlado.

**Fim**

**Nota da Autora: **Oi! Essa fic foi escrita em outubro de 2013, mas decidi fazer algumas alterações e aqui está o resultado. O que vocês acharam? Comentem, por favor. Bjs :D


End file.
